1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of controlling computer lighting, and more particularly to a method and system that provides independent control over lighting within a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, lighting is used within computer cases for both decorative and functional purposes. For example, the lighting may be used to display the inner components of the computer, to enable visualization of the proper component operation (e.g. to ensure that a fan is still spinning), or to enable visualization of labels such as service tags. One of the common forms of lighting used within computers is cold cathode fluorescent lighting (CCFL). Light emitting diodes, or LEDs, are a second type of lighting that may be used. In the current state of the art, cold cathode fluorescent lights are generally attached to a switch which is mounted typically in a rear slot of the case. The switch is connected to an inverter, and the inverter is connected to the cold cathode fluorescent light. The inverter takes a voltage from the computer power supply (e.g. 12 V or 5V), and raises it to a higher voltage in order to operate the cold cathode fluorescent light. The inverter may allow for one or often two cold cathode fluorescent lights to be powered off of it. While the switches are typically located in a slot in the rear of the computer, it would be advantageous to have the switches on the front panel of the computer, particularly in a drive bay. The drive bay could be either 5.25″ or 3.5″ or 2.5″ or any standard size adapted within the computer industry.
There are several disadvantages with the current state of the art. First, when using a plurality of cold cathode fluorescent lights, independent control is lost as a single switch is used to control one or more cathodes. Independent control is desirable, particularly when there are cathodes of different colors and one would like the option to choose a specific color or combination of colors for the lighting, as well as to have the option to manually adjust the lighting.
In order to have independent control of the lights, multiple inverters and multiple switches are required. In the current state of the art, the inverters are contained in separate enclosures and must be housed within the computer case. This may be disadvantageous since the inverter modules are typically attached using double sided tape or Velcro to one of the walls of the case, and may restrict airflow which is critical for the cooling of today's high speed computers, which typically operate at clock frequencies above 2 GHz. In addition, the use of multiple switches, which each occupy a slot in the rear of the case, prevents other devices from being placed in those slots. In addition, placement of the inverters can be a time-consuming process, relative to the invention disclosed herein.
Numerous products involving CCFL lighting for personal computer applications are available from manufacturers and distributors. Companies involved in their production and sale include Logisys, Lamptron, Xoxide.com, and Newegg.com. U.S. Pat. No. 7,315,298 (Apparatus for controlling CCFL and method for operating the same) pertains to CCFL lighting control. However, this patent is significantly different from the invention disclosed herein in that it uses a sound wave to alter the lighting control.
Lamptron and other manufacturers produce baybus controllers for personal computers intended to control computer case fans. These controllers cannot be directly connected to CCFL inverters because the connector type used to interface between the baybus controller and CCFL inverter are different. Identification of the appropriate connectors, wiring the connectors together, soldering of the connections, and proper insulation is required to use these baybus switch products with an externally located CCFL inverter. In addition, these products do not physically mount the CCFL inverter onto the baybus, where it would minimize case real estate and air flow obstructions. Lamptron also produces a 4 port CCFL inverter as well as an 8 port CCFL inverter, which allows a single power connection from the power supply to power multiple CCFL lights. Their product enables multiple CCFL lights to be driven from a single enclosure containing multiple inverters. However, no independent control over the lighting and no on-board means for switching are provided in this product.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method and system that provides independent control over the CCFL lighting within a computer case and such method and system should not restrict airflow within computer or be a time-consuming process.